The present disclosure relates to a seatback fastening structure, seatback, and a fastening component.
In a vehicle seat that is arranged, for example, as a rear seat of an automobile, a seatback of the seat may be attached to a partition panel that divides a part of the body of the automobile into a cabin and a trunk.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-228971, for example, a seatback is attached to a body such that a seat bracket provided to a back frame of the seatback covers a body bracket provided to the body, and these brackets are fastened with bolts and nuts.